1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic aromatic salicylate process comprising contacting a phenol, carbon monoxide, a base, and a Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum, an oxidant having an oxidation potential greater than that of said selected Group VIIIB element, and recovering at least a portion of the resulting salicylate.
2. Description of the Prior Art